


Prince of Asgard

by Capsicle2013



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Childbirth, Established Relationship, Established Steve/Thor, Family Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Thor (Marvel), Pregnancy, Pregnant Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 16:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20820260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capsicle2013/pseuds/Capsicle2013
Summary: Steve and Thor welcome their son, the new prince of Asgard.Commission Story!





	Prince of Asgard

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So I got this commission a while back and it's taken me awhile to actually get it done and posted, but here it is! So my reader, Sarah, asked for a Steve/Thor story where Steve is pregnant and gives birth to their son, Erik. I have never written or read Thor and Steve because Stony is my favorite pair, but I had a lot of fun with this one and it was nice stepping out of my comfort zone. Sarah, I hope you like it!!

A child born between an Asgardian and Midgardian had never occurred before. It just wasn't something that happened, but there was a new king on the throne and his child was going to be the first born between the two races.

The news of Thor's heir received mixed emotions. The baby was not only the first child to be born between the two races, but to be born out of wedlock. Those who still believed in the traditional ways were not pleased, while others welcomed the news with open arms and showed their king their support.

It wasn't just the people of Asgard finding the news shocking. Back on Earth the Avengers were adjusting to the reveal. They were all aware of Thor and Steve’s relationship, but half of the team never thought that the couple were serious about each other.

Until now.

Now that the news was out, Steve insisted he stay at the Avenger Facility for the remainder of his pregnancy. It was his home; a place he felt secure and safe. Not that Asgard wouldn’t provide that same sense of security; Steve is well aware of the army his boyfriend’s kingdom possess, but that wasn’t enough to convince him to stay in Asgard. The Avengers were his family.

The decision to stay on Earth didn’t sit well with the God of Thunder. Thor loved Midgard and all of its occupants, but his kingdom was his first home. He was a king before he was an Avenger. His child should be born and raised in Asgard, but Steve was stubborn and it wasn’t going to be an easy task to convince him otherwise.

They stay in New York.

For the first few weeks, Thor still struggled with the idea of waiting out the birth of their child on Earth. He still wasn’t convinced that the healers in New York were better than the ones he was familiar with back on Asgard. But like before, Steve was able to convince him.

* * *

Thor’s knows it’s a boy. Asgard will need a new king one day.

“It could be a girl,” Steve reminds him. He’s smiling, that smile Thor can’t get enough of. The smile that lights up his face and brings a sparkle to his baby blue eyes. One hand rests over his protruding middle. At just twenty-three weeks he’s a bit bigger than most. Their child is half Asgardian after all.

“I know.” Thor nods his head and reaches out to place a hand over the spot where his child is growing. He smiles when he feels a small push from the inside. The baby has been moving a lot, which Thor loves. He could spend hours with his hand splayed over Steve's belly, feeling their child kick and squirm. It’s a feeling he couldn’t describe even if he could.

Steve winces from the small foot currently jabbing him in the ribs. He shifts his hand toward the spot where the baby is kicking, rubbing soothing circles. Thor’s hand joins his in the attempt at calming their child.

“He’s strong,” Thor comments, his smile growing wider.

“Or she,” Steve smiles. “Asgard can have a queen.”

“Yes, yes of course. But it’s a boy. I can feel it.”

Steve shakes his head. Out of all the things he’s convinced his boyfriend of, this was not one of them.

* * *

He was having a son. From the beginning Thor knew that their child was going to be the next king of Asgard, and he couldn’t be prouder.

But it was also terrifying. Thor didn’t know the first thing about becoming a father. His relationship with his own father had been strong, but there was no doubt that he had been closer with his mother. There were still times in his life when he needed her by his side, needed her guidance, and now was one of those times.

He still had Steve by his side. Together they could handle any situation thrown at them; it was something they have done before and this time would be no different.

Their son would be arriving soon and with each passing day, Thor grew more anxious. They had everything they would need to care for their son; the spare bedroom in their private quarters had been turned into a nursery over the course of Steve’s pregnancy, but Thor still felt unprepared. They still didn’t have a name.

Steve was constantly reminding him that they had time, and for the most part Thor believed him.

Until he didn’t.

The contractions were getting closer together and if that wasn’t enough to put Thor on edge, the news of the doctor’s tardiness would do the trick. This wouldn’t have happened if they were in Asgard; the midwives would be caring for Steve around the clock.

Steve’s grip on him tightened, fingers digging into the meat of Thor’s shoulder and the god can’t hide his discomfort. Though he possessed incredible strength and could withstand just about anything thrown at him, dealing with a laboring super soldier was a new experience.

A small whine slips past Steve’s lips and he leans forward, burying his face in the crook of Thor’s neck. “Hurts,” he grunts.”

“I know, but you’re so strong,” Thor soothes, one hand coming up to comfort his laboring boyfriend. Thor felt helpless as he watched Steve struggle through another contraction, wishing he could take away the pain.

Steve whimpers and leans forward to press his face in the crook of Thor’s neck, inhaling the familiar and calming scent. He groans, body tensing when another contraction begins to build.

Steve grunts again, teeth clenching tight and eyes squeezing shut. The pressure is becoming too much to withstand. Thor’s soothing voice is in his ears, but Steve can’t bring himself to focus on the words. He rocks his hips slowly, heavy breaths leaving his lips when the pressure continues to build. The pressure begins to subside, leaving Steve gasping and his sweatpants wet.

“Dammit,” Steve pants and he glances up to meet Thor’s worried-filled eyes. “Water just broke; this is it.”

“Okay. This is good, very good. We can’t panic. We just need to remain calm.” Thor’s words reflect the opposite of what he’s feeling. On the inside he’s panicking. He’s never been so terrified in his life. He was going to be a father very soon.

“Thor.” Steve’s hands are still resting on the god’s shoulders, but he’s not squeezing. “You’re freaking out. Just relax.”

“I can’t. We’re having a baby and the doctor isn't here-”

“I know, but it’s okay,” Steve assures with a small smile. “It’s-" His smile falters, face contorting in pain and he cries out, fingers desperately clinging to Thor once again. “You have to do something. It’s getting worse.”

Thor is ready to protest, but then Steve is crying out again. “Okay, Okay. Breathe, and I’ll locate the doctor.”

Steve gives a small nod and releases his grip on Thor’s shoulder. Thor presses a soft kiss to Steve’s sweaty forehead, then he’s leaving the room in search of help.

Thor doesn’t locate the doctor that’s been assisting Steve throughout the entire pregnancy, but instead he finds someone just as good if not better.

“Dr. Banner, please you have to do something,” Thor pleads. His begging has proved to be worthless, but it’s not enough for him to give up.

“Thor, I’m not that kind of doctor,” Bruce explains for what feels like the tenth time. He sighs and adjusts his glasses when Thor continues to beg for his assistance. “Where is he now?”

“Upstairs in our quarters. He says his water broke and...and I don’t know what to do. I’ve never seen him in so much agony.”

Bruce sighs again. “I’ll help, but-"

Thor takes Bruce’s hands in his own. “Thank you!”

* * *

Steve’s complaints have rose in volume until he’s nearly yelling. Thor is beside him, gripping his hand and allowing the soldier to squeeze as hard as he needs to. Bruce remains quiet from his spot between Steve’s legs, eyes flickering up every now and then when Steve cries out.

“Almost there, Steve.” Bruce snaps the latex gloves from his hands and places the sheet over Steve’s lower half. “Just a few more hours and you’ll meet your son.

Steve slumps back against the bed, chest rising and falling heavily and he gives a small nod. If he’s disappointed with the news, then he doesn’t show it. Thor doesn’t bother masking his own. He can’t imagine watching his boyfriend labor for another few hours while he stands by helplessly.

“He’ll be okay, Thor,” Bruce smiles softly at the god, hoping his words would bring him some reassurance. “Just keep doing what you’re doing.”

Thor nods. He has his eyes on Steve again, wincing when he cries out from another contraction. Thor moves closer, allowing Steve to hold him and pull him close. One strong hand rests upon Steve’s back, rubbing soothing circles to calm him, but no matter how many times he tries to comfort his boyfriend, his efforts are not enough.

Steve spends the next hour battling the contractions; they’re coming stronger and closer together. He needs to move, to do something other than lie down and with help from Thor, he’s pulled from the bed and on his feet.

He leans forward, resting against Thor and groaning through another contraction, body seizing up from the pain and he pulls Thor closer, burying his face in the crook of the god’s neck. “Thor,” Steve whines, eyes clenched shut and nails digging into the arms around him. “It hurts. I can’t…”

“You can,” Thor encourages softly, “you’re doing so well.”

Steve grits his teeth and grips Thor tighter. He’s tensing up, cries of pain escaping him when the contraction reaches its peak. He grunts low in his throat. “Thor, I need to…” The urgency in Steve’s tone sends off another wave of panic in Thor. Steve grunts again, eyes squeezing shut and blunt nails digging harder into Thor’s shoulder. “I need to....push.”

Thor knows Bruce is needed, but he doesn’t want to leave Steve’s side. Instead he leads Steve over to the bed, helping him get into a comfortable position. Steve pulls himself up and scoots down near the edge of the bed, legs falling open and he grunt he pushes.

Thor’s eyes linger between Steve’s spread legs, lips curving into a small smile when catches sight of his son’s head. “I can see him! A little more.”

Steve bears down again, keening through the push when the pain between his leg intensifies. He stops pushing, body slumping back from the exhaustion. “Thor, I can’t…it...hurts.”

“I know, but you’re doing so good.”

Steve groans when another contraction starts to build and he leans forward again, a small scream leaving his throat. The door to the bedroom is opening and Bruce pokes his head in, having heard Steve’s cries. “Is he pushing?” he asks and when Thor nods his head he steps further into the room.

“Dr. Banner…” Thor looks up at Bruce pleadingly when Steve emits another cry of pain.

“It’s alright, you’re doing good.” Bruce snaps on another pair of gloves and he positions himself beside Thor. “Your son is almost here.”

Steve’s head lolls back, chest rising and falling heavily, hair plastered to his forehead. Thor is still between his legs, one hand rubbing the inside of his thigh. He never imagined himself delivering his son and he’s nervous, but Bruce is still by his side, stepping in to assist.

“Push, Steve,” Bruce instructs.

Steve leans forward and pushes hard, deep grunts leaving his throat from the strain. The burning and stretching between his legs intensifies and Steve can’t hold back the loud scream that rips through him.

The sound is alarming and Thor’s eyes flicker in Bruce’s direction. “He’s crowning,” Bruce explains, then his eyes are darting back down. “Good, good there’s the head. Okay don’t push, Steve.”

Steve whimpers, struggling to fight the urge to bear down. Thor’s comforting voice is back in his ears, and Steve focuses on the soft tone until Bruce is urging him to keep going.

“Push. One more, Steve."

Steve bears down as hard as he can, his cries escalating and then with a yell, his son is sliding into Thor’s arms. A wet laugh leaves Thor’s lips at the sight of his son.

The room is silent for a moment and then they both hear it; their son’s first cry. Thor holds the baby for Steve to see, smiling widely. “He’s here.”

Steve leans forward and his son is placed gently in his open arms. Steve smiles down at his son, already seeing so much of Thor in his features. He was beautiful.

“I can take over from here. Go meet your son,” Bruce says softly.

Thor moves to sit beside Steve, smiling brightly at the sight of the two people he loved more than anything. “You did so good,” Thor whispers and he presses his lips against Steve’s temple.

“He still needs a name,” Steve says and Thor hums in agreement.

“That he does. How about Erik? It’s Norse and fitting for a prince.”

Steve smiles softly. “It’s perfect.”

Erik stirs in his father’s arms, eyes opening and revealing a deep blue. Thor smiles proudly at his son, his heart bursting with joy and one hand comes down to cup Erik’s head. “Welcome, little one.”

**Author's Note:**

> The next part of the request was Steve pregnant with twin girls when their son is a little older, so that will be the next chapter! Thank you for reading!


End file.
